


Big brothers are supposed to keep you safe

by 15Razora_thegirlwonder007



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon), batfam - Fandom
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is a Dork, Jason-Centric, Oneshot, Other, Revenge, Sorry Not Sorry, jason is a good big brother, mostly - Freeform, not jaytim, ptsd sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Razora_thegirlwonder007/pseuds/15Razora_thegirlwonder007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YJ universe jason! Jason Todd was the second robin. Jason Todd died, killed by the joker. Now he's back and a lot has changed. Barbra's been paralyzed, Cass is Batgirl, Dick left the team, Wally vanished, Bart is Kid Flash, Artemis is Tigress, and there's a new robin, a puny kid named Tim Drake. But even worse than being replaced, the Joker is still alive. And he still likes blowing up boy wonders . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big brothers are supposed to keep you safe

Hey! so if you've read this before, and are hoping for an update, here's what's up; I'm finally updating. I originally wrote this on AO3, and was forced to publish before it was complete due to deadlines. Now that I FINALLY have word, I've decided to, for the moment, take it down. I'll re-upload when its actually done. It will probably be up sometime next weekend (8/18-20/17), but no promises, as I've started college.


End file.
